chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 12: The Dark Ones Within The Timeless Zone!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" The gate, in the form of a glowing violet door, had appeared, the door would seemingly lead nowhere to anyone who saw it, but those who opened it were to pass zones if they were still intertwined. Intertwining happened between the same hours every day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and three times during the night. A gate could be created from the Timeless Zone to the earth at any time, so for the most part, they were safe. When they walked into the door, the portal started to take them through the zones. However, something happened, a black strike similar to lightning hit each of the six teenagers, causing them to fall apart. Large pain stuck through their chests as they tried a futile attempt at reaching each other. They were in the Timeless Zone for the first time, and they had already taken their first problem. Seperation. ---- Seung opened his eyes, surrounded by grass, with a small, pink colored twinkle. The first thing he saw was the bright lilac sky, it had shimmering stars and pink colored clouds. The foliage was about the same as the grass, however, half of every tree and bush looked... dead. Seung brushed the ground with his hands and pressed himself up. This area was absolutely deserted. Seung sighed, and looked around him again... Something strange about the area was a lack of his friends around him. "Guys?" He shouted. To no avail. No response. Just the gentle, almost digital ambience of the Timeless Zone. It was almost unsettling. There was small sets of architecture around, but they looked like twisted houses and buildings. Seung took a deep breath, before exhaling completely, shouting again wouldn't help. He heard a voice, however, it sounded only like a whirl of the wind, like at home... But, he wasn't at home. This place was completely different to what he'd think it be. So it could be the sound of a voice. It sounded almost like a light person, it was almost as if he could hear the word "help" chanted consistently. Bracing himself, he went to check in the direction it came from. As Seung was walking he could feel all of his pulses beating simultaneously, as if everything in his body was being rocked to a rhythm of pure tension. As he turned the last corner, Seung saw a small child, she was sobbing, at the mercy of a Necrovir. Seung stood back for a moment, removing his hand from his pocket and bringing out a small pocket knife, it was the best thing he had, and bringing it along on an adventure that could potentially need it was something that Seung felt was a solid choice. Concealing the knife again very quickly, Seung lunged towards the child, diving and effectively pushing her out of the way, before grabbing hold of her completely and legging his way somewhere safer. But he didn't know where safer was. So he just sat the girl behind one of the diminished tress and looked down at her, letting out a simple "Are you alright?". The girl nodded. Seung let out a small smile. "You do have a home, right?" She nodded again, the expression on her face looked interrogated, it caused Seung to step back defensively. "I-I'm not dangerous! I just saved you..." "..." "Listen, I'm Seung-Ri..." "Seung...Ri?" "Mhm." "...Okay... Seung-Ri!" "What's your name?" "N-Natasha..." "Natasha? Alright then, do you have a home?" Natasha responded by nodding, and sitting up. She held Seung's hand and lead him on the way to where she lived. The walk seemed pretty long, but Seung managed to get trough it with small talk. However, the lavender sky had turned into a dark indigo color, the stars had become more prominent, and a twinkling, but sinister circular shape like the moon had begun to take it's haven in the air. Seung sat himself down on another treestump, Natasha already looked completely exhausted, planting her ebony colored body onto the floor. Seung frowned, and placed her on the treestump in which he had been sitting on to rest his legs. "Seung-Ri?" Natasha's voice said, wavering and tired. Seung turned around after standing up. "Yeah?" "Do you think we'll get back to my hometown soon?" "Yea--" "Like... do you think they'll let me back in after not doing what they asked?" "Huh?" "Well... They asked me to kill a monster that threatened the town recently. That's why you found me." "A little girl like you?" "I don't have a home anymore, because I don't have my Mommy and my Daddy around anymore, the people around the village called me expendable and said that I should go..." "...That's... selfish. Listen. I'll make them accept you, and I'll make them let you back in, nobody should be left to die." It certainly wasn't very wise to let a little girl fight a giant Necrovir either. "...Really? You will? You'll actually get me back in?" She leapt up and hugged Seung. Seung smiled. "Of course, I believe we can." The area seemed peaceful, but Seung didn't sleep for as long as Natasha did, reasons being he had thoughts of friends on his head, Yeo, and the others, where in this place where they? Seung was alone, and in a place like this, powerless, he didn't have an Ascendancy or an Honesty to protect him. Worry and anxiety spiraled into other thoughts, and Seung drifted off. The morning came rather quickly, although the times were intertwined, it felt like time absolutely flew by that night. Maybe it was because Seung slept so late. When he finally came to, Natasha had her head rested on Seung's chest, looking up at him. "So, we're going back today, right? And you're gonna make them accept me!" She seemed a lot more springy than usual, but Seung had evidently struck her with anticipation. "Yeah! You lead the way, okay?" Seung held her hand. Natasha blushed ever so slightly, and continued walking back to her hometown, asking small talk questions. "How did you sleep?" "I-I slept just fine! How about you?" "Great! Did you have a good dream?" "Yeah, I guess. I was with my friends." "Your friends?" "Yeah. I miss 'em." "Ah! Did you know that some people say this place is made up of people's dreams? I mean, it's not super real, but maybe you might see your friends if they're here!" "I know I will! Don't worry!" It felt like the conversations had driven into lots of other things before they finally set foot a town's desolate cobblestone roads. The houses looked like something reminiscent of English Tudor houses, Seung looked a bit phased, but Natasha treated it like normal, naturally. Walking around with Natasha was met with several disappointed and rude glances, to which Seung ignored, and kept his cool. They had walked in front of a place that looked similar to an inn before the figure of an old Feraligatr shouted "She doesn't belong here!" causing the town to go completely silent, looking in the direction of Natasha. Certain murmuring occured until the old alligator looking at Natasha inched closer to her and gritted his teeth. "Is it dead yet?" She shook her head, worryingly. "Didn't I tell you not to come back unless it was dead? You don't belong here, I thought you could try and change my thought on that, but it looks like y'proved me wrong again." Seung felt a motion of anger in his fist, but kept it at cool as he stepped forward. "She doesn't have to kill anything! You could have been responsible for causing the death of a small child!" "She doesn't matter! Who're you, her lover?" "Grr..." The crocodile gritted his teeth at Seung, "Lemme tell ya somethin', little man. Natty here is nothing but trouble, she steals, she causes ruckus, she's nothin' but a bunch of problems. Just like you'll be if you ever get close to 'er." Seung butt his head against the old man's, causing the crowd of people aroud them to start booing and disdaining his actions. "Don't bullcrap to me! You sent her for a task that you knew she couldn't accomplish just to get rid of her! Someone as ugly and rude as you'd do such a thing, wouldn't you?" "It's not like we had a choice! Who could even kill that damn thing?" The crowd was about to chatter, but the inn's doors opened, followed by "We will!" from a familliar voice. "We'll do it!" The gleam of stones amber and cerluean glistened from the Timeless Zone's light, Takeshi and Trevor stood out, holding their stones Allegiance and Ascendancy not too far from their chests as the inn's doorbell jingled. Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Takeshi: So, we're getting the team back together! I can't wait to see what happens next! Trevor: Hold it, cowboy, first, we're rewinding. Takeshi: Rewinding!? You can't just rewind? Trevor: '''Up Next: The Light Ones Within The Timeless Zone! Takeshi: See you... Last time? Category:Timeleapt